


Little Red Riding Hood

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Jade are under the Condesce's control.<br/>How can John save Little Red and the Wolf from the troll's spell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red

 

 _Little Red, Little Red, Where Have You Been?_  
"Nanna?"  
Her face was not as he expected. Red lines streaked from her eyes. Her eyes were completely black except red circles.  
"Nanna, is that you?"  
A single word slipped past her lips: "Obey."  
John's entire body went cold. "Nanna!" he shouted. Tears started to leak down his cheeks. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be a happy reunion!"  
"Obey."  
Her voice was lifeless. Her aspect was supposed to be life. Why did she seem to lack it?  
"Submit."  
"Nanna, no." His voice was cracked. "Nanna, snap out of it! Dave's gonna be here soon, and then we can all be happy again!"  
"Consume."  
"Nanna! Please!" He was screaming now. "I already lost Davesprite, and I can't find Jade anywhere! And I don't even know where Dave and Rose are! My dad died! Why can't I have a single good thing happy? Why?"  
"Obey."  
She slowly floated towards him. It was obvious that Little Boy Yellow was still recovering from the punch she landed him.  
"Nanna, please!"  
John found no strength in him to fight back as she punched him in the face. He just fell back, barely flying. She flew over him and kicked him down, her eyes dark. John coughed. Her blows were harder than one would have expected. She was pulling out a large spoon, turning it to a fork. She spun it around, preparing to jab him. John felt tears flooding into his eyes. He closed his eyes, ready to give up.  
The fork never stabbed him. He opened his eyes after a moment to find she had been tackled by Little Boy Yellow.  
"Jane!" the boy shouted. "Jane, snap out of it! Come on!"  
John slowly flew so he was upright, watching the boy shake his grandmother violently.  
"Jane, come on! Get that crown off your head! Jane!"  
John flew over. He looked at the electric device. "The crown's responsible?"  
Little Boy Yellow nodded. He blinked his green eyes a moment, registering that fact. "By jove, that's it!"  
He ripped the tiara off for her, flying back as protested its removal. He flung it away and John got out his hammer, smashing it. Little Red blinked, her eyes returning to normal.  
Tears formed in her eyes. "Jake?"  
"That's right, Jane." Little Boy Yellow smiled at Little Red. "We've been saved because of this lad."  
"But Jake! What about your grandmother?"  
John's eyes widened. "You guys saw Jade?"  
The two nodded. "Yeah."  
"Where did she go?"  
Little Red, no longer wearing red, shook her head. "I don't remember. I didn't see her leave."  
"She just vanished. I'm worried she went to Derse. Roxy and Dirk were there."  
"Oh no!" John's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
"She started acting weird. She was barking," Little Boy Yellow explained. "She growled and then zapped the crown on Jane's head."  
"We have to save them!"  
"But how can we get to Derse from here? We're still at the ruins of Prospit!"  
"We'll get there somehow! We have to start flying now!"  
Little Red Riding Hood and Little Boy Blue nodded. "Let's go then!"


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave arrive at Derse to try and help get Jade back to normal.  
> But is that even possible at this point?

_Why, Grandma, How Ever Do You Growl?_  
A growl resounded in the beast's throat. The two boys were torn in what to do. There was no recognition of either of them.  
"Jade, come on, snap out of it," Dave said.  
The wolf let out a bark. No words, just a bark.  
"Jade, hurry up and wake the fuck up!" Karkat shouted. "Get her head out of the fucking human storybooks and realize what is happening!"  
More barks sounded. The two were shocked. If Rose was there, she would know what to do. She was drunk, though. She probably did not even know they had arrived.  
"We have to do something," Dave said. "Rose's teen mom is unconscious, and we have a big troll watching the show. This isn't going to end well."  
"We'll fight if we have to," Karkat said.  He pulled out his weapons. "We can't find the Condesce, though. I doubt even Feferi would have been able to defeat her when she returned to Alternia."  
"Great. Can we snap Jade out of it?"  
"I know Tavros's and Vriska's abilities when I see them. If its not theirs, it's their ancestors. That means they're probably even longer."  
"So what choice do we have from here?"  
"What happens to the wolf beast in that story Rose was talking about the other day?"  
"Dude, that was a year ago. No the other day."  
"Shut up. It gets hard to keep track of time. What happens to it?"  
"The hunter kills it."  
"I'm pretty sure we're facing a wolf beast, Strider. You know what that means?"  
Dave was reluctant to respond. He lowered his head, gripping the hilt of his sword. "Yeah."  
"I don't want to do it either. But do we really have a choice? It's not like we have Vriska or Tavros around to help."  
"Yeah, I know." Dave heaved a sigh. "Let's go, then."  
The boys circled her. Each took up a side. She growled, barks sounding occasionally.   
"Jade, snap out of it!" Dave shouted. "Don't make us do it!"  
A laugh resounded from the large female troll. "It's futile and you know it."  
"Shut up!" Karkat shouted.  
"Obey your mater, doggy," the large troll said with a smile.  
The wolf gave a bark before pointing her finger at Dave. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.  
"Dave!"  
Karkat's eyes were wide. He jumped forward, headed straight for Jade. She spun around just in time to have his blade shoved into her abdomen. Her eyes widened as blood leaked from her lips.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled away, his weapon still in her.  
A shout resounded. "Jade!"  
Karkat turned to see John, Little Red, and Little Boy Yellow. He could only imagine how bad things looked. He looked down at his hands. They were stained red.  
"Karkat, what did you do to Jade?" John shouted, flying at him. His fist made contact with the troll boy's face.  
Karkat flew back. He wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "It was either that or I die!"  
"Where's Dave?" John said, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched.  
"She fucking zapped him away!"  
Tears poured from John's eyes as he looked at his dying friend. "Why?" he whispered, his voice cracked. "Jade would never do that."  
"She was under the control of the Condesce! She had no control over her actions!"  
"Then why did you kill her!? Why not kill the Condesce?"  
"She's the Condesce! Even god tiers barely stand a chance! I'm not god tier, John! I'm just a troll!"  
A laugh resounded from the female troll. "As much as I enjoy watching you two argue, I have plans." She held up her trident. "Perhaps I should just take a stab at you all?" She eyed Little Red. "Aw, what ever have you done to my heiress?"  
Little Red's eyes were wide as she stared at the floating corpse. She was ignorant to the conversation. She was simply shocked.  
"Well, guess I have nothing to do. I can't simply leave you all alive. I'm sure my heir will understand."  
The troll spun her trident, preparing to hit Karkat square in the chest. His eyes were wide and he knew he would not be able to run. She would easily use her mind powers to stop him.  
"Fuck," he whispered. "Guess I can't swap passwords with Jade anymore, huh?" He felt a tear leak from his eyes as he closed them.  
Death never came, though. He opened his eyes to find a girl of black, her white ears and matching tail the only light visible from her back. Protruding from her were four points, one of which was Karkat's blade. Blood leaked past her, splattering his face. He saw her struggle to raise an arm, shooting the Condesce with a ray. He saw the female troll shrink before she vanished completely. The wolf girl fell back, curing of the beast inside her. Her eyes were brimming with tears as Karkat caught her and pulled out the large trident.  
"Glad to finally meet you...Karkat," she choked out, blood leaking from her lips. "Go find Dave and Dirk for me...a-and...and apologize...please?"  
John eyes were wide. He forgot all his anger at Karkat for stabbing her and only felt sorrow. Tears poured from his cheeks. Karkat gently kissed the dying girl's forehead, watching as the wolf's eyes closed for the last time...  
 _Oh, Granny, we could not save you...not as we had hoped to from the wolf..._


End file.
